


It was the soup wasn’t it

by Scuibbles



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Komaeda makes terrible soup, M/M, enjoy my shitpost, hajime has a fortnite addiction, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuibbles/pseuds/Scuibbles
Summary: Hajimes fortnite addiction is getting out of hand and some necessary precautions must be made





	It was the soup wasn’t it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I make terrible things and I’m Komaeda kin what did you expect

Hajime sat his phat ass down and sat at the table, holding his laptop.  
“Why are you playing fortnite Hinata-kun?” Asked Komeeda.  
“Oh you know,” replied Hajime, slapping his tiddies. Komaeda rolled his eyes and ate a zucchini.  
Hajime has a fortnite addiction and literally does nothing else. They don’t even fuck anymore because hajime can’t stop playing goddamn fortnite.  
Komaeda sat down and took a shit on hajimes computer and said “bitch we finna have a baybee”  
Hajime is like ya ok cool and opens his shat-upon computer to play fortnit again.  
Komaeda is really sad and upset and also sad but a little gay but mostly sad.  
Back when he first invited Hajime to his house, he made soup. It wasn’t very good, and Hajime left immediately after.  
Komaeda smashed hajimes computer out the window and was like “hajimeme I think we need to talk”  
Hajime looked at Komaeda with pee in his eyes. “What is it Comeda sempai because I think I’m gonna have to brake up with you for throwing my fortnitez.” Komaeda cried and said “no I was just going to ask if you could buy milk more often I’m really thirsty.”  
“Damn right you are.” Hajime said as he walked away and slammed the door.  
“It was the soup, wasn’t it..” Komaeda said, sitting on the floor and questioning his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’ll make some serious shit soon but for now you have this  
> I’m so sorry


End file.
